a new start for me
by Selene Ralph Flamel
Summary: a new start a new life and a extraordinary amazingly new world that i would have never thought had excisted
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my very first fanfiction and unfortunately I don't own anything L**

Here I am another day in this hell hole them is called home for it is the only place I have even know but I am just a test subject to these people who every day come in and stick needles in me and are not no nice about it either in all my 11 yrs i have never been shown an ounce of compassion by the people that call themselves doctors and don't get me wrong I do not miss the fact that I have no mother but how one really miss something you never had in your life?

Hello my name is subject 2 and I am what they call a hybrid half vampire half lycan but so much stronger than both are the doctors and nurses say that I will be the end of a disease that has been in this world for many years but only recently discovered. I am all of a sudden drawn out of my thoughts by the opening of my room's door well here we go again...

But as the door opens a new nurse that I have never seen before walks in to my room with a letter that is of all things addressed to me which is so unusual I have never in all my life in this place ever be given a letter .

"What is this?" I growled at the nurse

"Iiiiiittt is a-addrrresssed to y-you " she stutters while handing me the letter

On the envelope it says

Subject 2

Room 347 antigen

Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry

"Leave" I growl to the nurse

As soon as she left my room I open the letter

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

This just pissed me off who was the ignorant person that thought it would be funny to give me this letter oh how they will pay when I find out who it was.

**PLEASE REVIEW FLAMES ARE MORE THAN WELCOME **

**SELENE RALPH FLAMEL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people sorry that the chapter is so short but I will try to make them longer oh and if the spelling is bad I would hope that you will inform on that. And also this story is written by am A.D.D and I also have dyslexia and MPD (multiple personality disorder) oh I don't own anything sad I know L **

So naturally I just dismissed the letter as a horrible joke that the staff that work here thought would be hilarious to send to me just to see how I would react to their little prank well joke is on them I would not react in any such way.

31 July

Here I am again lying in my room minding my own business when I hear a banging on the door of my room and suddenly this oaf of a man enters my room his hair is all over the place and he was busy tucking a pink umbrella into his. "sorry about that " the man says to me "let me introduce name is Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts school of witch craft wizardry we did not receive your reply letter but I have still been told to come and collect you and take you to get your stationery is your name subject 2 ?"

Great have they not learned I am not interested in there games and now they have hired this actor to play the part of some one that has come to get me and take me to this imaginary school " I am not interested in this joke just leave me alone" I growl at this man how do these people think that this is funny first the letter and now this "seriously dude how much are these people paying you to act like this I am not here for their personal amusement go and tell that right now be for I ripe you to shreds DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME IMBECILE?" I shouted at him

"you don't understand miss I am not lying to you if I have to I will prove it to you that I am truly who I say I am miss please just let me prove it and please by marlin's beard do not hurt me I am just doing as I have been told to do by my boss Professor Albus Dumbledore" he whined to me while pulling out that horrible pink umbrella of his.

"Fine if you can prove it to me that you legitimate are can perform magic I will gladly go with you to get my so called stationery" I laughed

"Avifors" he said pointing his umbrella at one of the chairs in my room and is turned into a beautiful blue bird. I didn't realize I was gawking at the bird that until he cleared his throat to get my attend back on him and I could see he was trying to hold back a laugh to help I growled at him and that immediately stopped his smirking

**Oh before I forget Mr Potter was suppose to be subject 2 glitch sorry and once again flames are more than welcome and I promise that the next chapter will be so much more longer so please bare we me people oh and I would like to thank you for those reviews and I will take your subjections into considerations**

**Selene Ralph Flamel **


	3. Chapter 3

Shocked at what I had just seen. What I once thought impossible now became a reality OH MY GOD I was really not the only freak in the world. For the man standing before me is proof of this then without an explanation of what he just did he turns around and just as he is about to leave he calls over his shoulder "If you rather would like to stay of course" he called in a rather smug voice.

How I would have loved to rip his head off his shoulders at that very moment in time but of course by the way he stopped in his tracks it was evident by the look on his face he knew what I was thinking. **GOOD** he now knows not to do that to me ever I hate being mocked by anyone especially the doctor they are the worst.

So I grabbed my coat even though I was still was not convinced but I still was hoping on the slight chance that this guy was telling the truth and not just here to make a fool of me but in retrospect any other place has got to be better than this place but only if this supposed school does not have any needles and take my blood that place would be heaven "so if this school does exists even though I still don't believe that it does. What is it like? And how am I supposed to buy my stationery when I don't have any money to pay for it?" I asked Hagrid

"Well it is a great school one of the best in the entire world and ... I am so very sorry but what am I supposed to call you I just bring myself to call you subject 2 what is your name?" Hagrid asked me in a voice I think was very close to sympathy. The just came out so suddenly that for a minute I was frozen to the spot.

"My name is subject 2 that is what you are suppose to call me BY MY NAME AND THAT IS SUBJECT 2" I yelled at him at the top of my voice it was so loud that he had to cover his ears and he tried very hard to hid it but it was as clear as the sun on a bright day that the pitch of my voice hurt him. "Sorry I guess one time I can get carried away and not realise how loud I can get" I apologised to him "But I don't have another name but subject 2 though I have always fancied the name Eve how about you call me Eve from here on out ."

"Ok Miss Eve how about we go and get your stationery for your first year of school and don't worry about not being able to pay for your things the school is going to do that for you so follow me and let the shopping begin."

**Hi all sorry it took so long but I have had barely any time to write but reviews will make me upload faster and I want to know what you think so push the button that says review at the bottom of the page or you can pm me and suggestions are always welcome J J J**

**SELENE RALPH FLAMEL **


End file.
